tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buttercheese
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Avatar1.png page. We love discovering Tumblrpony blogs and recording them here, and we're glad you could join us and help out. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Black-Vertex (talk) 08:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) PS. Want to start a Tumblrpony blog yourself? Go to http://www.tumblr.com and sign up! It's totally free, and you could be blogging in minutes. Yay! Changing categories Hi there! I noticed your it's-a-crossover-so-not-an-OC messages in a few places and just wanted to chip in. You can remove a category from an article by going into the edit page and removing the offending category from the listing on the right hand side. As long as you include a comment explaining why in the notes box, no-one will mind. We're not Wikipedia. That said, it might still get reverted. We're sort of making up the categories and rules as we go along here, and so there's a bit of wiggle room in classification. Personally, I'd have thought that Tumblr Pony, a "Tumblr Extension App" in pony form, was weird and original enough to not really have any origin for a "crossover". Clearly your opinion is different, and I can appreciate that technically it's a TumblrxPonies mixture, not a true OC. In those cases, I can see some discussion being appropriate; again, though, I'd recommend improving the page first, then going into detail in the chat. Still, thanks for keeping a watchful eye out on the wiki! We need good editors who check these things. :) -- Black-Vertex (talk) 08:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thank you, I wasn't aware that I was allowed to change other peoples entries, but ok :) Wouldn't it make sense to simply add another category, namely Ponification? -- TariToons (talk) 11:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, yes it would. But I fear that you'd then get misclassification of real crossovers into it! :P As I say, it's a little bit of a mess. Our best stab at some big, overarching categories are listed on the homepage; it's by no means a perfect or complete list, but we've sort of struggled through with it so far. If you feel strongly that Ponification (or another category) should be up there, give me a shout and we'll try it. Have a glance through the existing categories first, though - see what you reckon. In any case, the only reason to need to pass that by me is that the homepage is protected. Every unlocked page on the wiki is fair game, so if you feel a creative rage coming on, go wild! -- Black-Vertex (talk) 11:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I was so free to create a Ponification subcategory to crossovers and add the tag to all entries I could sponatanously find and found it fitting for. Hope that was ok ... And I'll go wild like Wildfire (seewhatIdidthere? Hurr hurr) -- TariToons (talk) 11:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Nicely done. I've cross-linked it from Crossover, but do you want a direct homepage link? -- Black-Vertex (talk) 11:50, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) I don't think a direct link on the main page is necessary, I leave that to you. -- TariToons (talk) 12:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Great. Thanks for the editing work! -- Black-Vertex (talk) 12:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Wildfire You, uh. You weren't kidding on the wildfire thing, were you? XD It's been pretty much dead around here for months. Your blog post, together with the signal boost from Frigid Drift, has really given this place a boost. Thanks! -- Black-Vertex (talk) 22:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Welp, I did not know that little post would have any iffluence THAT BIG Oo I helped! Wohoo! You are welcome, btw ;) -- TariToons (talk) 04:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC)